


Brother

by tfw_cas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother Feels, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 13:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfw_cas/pseuds/tfw_cas
Summary: When Sam accidentally discovers that Dean is secretly studying creative writing he is shocked, but he couldn't be prouder.





	Brother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annie_Eliza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Eliza/gifts).



> This is an early non-Christmas present for my wonderful friend [Annie_Eliza](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Eliza/pseuds/Annie_Eliza). Thanks for all the encouragement and support. Enjoy.

Sam and Dean had been researching their latest case for a few hours, and Sam could see his brother was starting to lose focus. He was fiddling with his pen, and had stifled more than one yawn.

 

“You okay man? You look wiped.”

 

“Yeah, I think I need to lie down. I’m gonna hit the hay.” Dean yawned long and loud while stretching, to emphasize his point.

 

“I’m gonna keep going at it for a while. I think I might have found something.” Sam watched Dean as he slowly got out of his chair and made his way towards the bedrooms.

 

“Night Sammy.” Dean called over his shoulder before disappearing.

 

Sam read for a few more minutes before realizing that he needed to look up something on the internet. Dean’s laptop was right there, while his was in his room, so he opened it up and typed in the password. Yes, Sam had figured it out - impala67 - he knew his brother too well.

 

Avoiding the search history, Sam easily found what he was looking for, and was about to close the laptop again when he spotted a saved Word file, with the title Brother. He knew he shouldn’t really be snooping, but he could just take a peek and Dean would never have to know.

 

Once he started reading, he found he couldn’t stop. It was incredible… amazing. It was a story about two boys - Bobby and Garth - whose dad had been killed by some kind of monster when they were young, and they had learned to hunt with their mom. She had taught them about the world of the supernatural, while being fiercely protective of her boys. These boys’ childhood had been full of danger, but also love and fun.

 

Dean had a real way with words; It was beautiful and poetic, and Sam’s heart broke while the tears trickled down his cheeks. The sadness and reality of a lost childhood leaped off the screen at him, and he wanted to hug Dean so tight right now. But then Dean would know he had invaded his privacy.

 

As he reached the end of the story Sam realized that there were notes from a tutor, and that what he was reading was a submission for an online creative writing course.

 

 _Dean was taking a creative writing course_.

 

Sam was overwhelmed with emotions and questions at this discovery; why was Dean taking a course? Why hadn’t he told Sam? Did he think Sam would give him shit about it? Did Dean have any idea how talented a writer he was? Should he tell Dean that he had found the story, and how impressed he was by it? He couldn’t do that though; the story was so intensely personal that he would have to wait for Dean to bring it up.

 

Sam read through the tutors comments, and he swelled with pride at how complimentary they were. He had been awarded a ‘B’ for his work, and Sam had to stop himself from giving a whoop of delight.

 

He knew that Dean had always thought of Sam as the brainy one, while he was the brawns. But this showed that that was far from the truth. He had no idea what had made Dean decide to take this course, but he really hoped that he would eventually tell Sam his secret. Then he would be able to show Dean that he understood what their childhood had done to him, and how much he appreciated the sacrifices he had made.

 

Sam had never been more full of awe for, or prouder of, his brother.


End file.
